


I Spy

by fadedhues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, post-Hale family death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kate spies on Derek, who is no longer the boy she destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

Kate Argent watched the young man from far away.  _He’s certainly grown into himself_. She almost missed the lanky, young Derek, all sharp edges and knobby knees.

But that was then, and this is now.

She remembered the rush of knowing that he was falling in love with her, knowing that she had such a spell over him, knowing that she was causing someone else’s demise.

He had looked so vulnerable then, like a puppy, like the boy he’s just recently turned. Like a child who has seen too much too soon but doesn’t know it, doesn’t know yet that his expectations for the world are too high.

He still looked vulnerable, in a way. It was there in the set of his jaw, the flashing of his eyes. To anyone else, Derek looked angry, but Kate Argent knew this boy; she knew him well, better than anyone else had.

You have to, if you want to destroy someone so completely. 


End file.
